This invention meets the need for anti-personnel rounds to deliver greater lethal effect and more robust structural integrity compared to traditional rounds within a given caliber size. This goal has been a potential area of improvement since high explosive antipersonnel rounds were first adopted, but it was brought to the forefront when there was a requirement for ammunition to perforate urban targets and provide increased anti-personnel effectiveness. Some existing approaches to achieving desired performance prior to this invention had been: naturally fragmenting steel, enhanced fragmentation steel, and matrixed fragmentation caps. However, naturally fragmenting steel and enhanced fragmentation steel approaches did not provide a large enough area of effect to satisfy the desired requirements. Matrixed fragmentation caps were previously unable to be attached in such a way as to survive impact with the required wall targets, and also limited in the volume that they could be allowed to take up in the warheads overall space. This was due to the fact that they could not include sufficiently adequate or numerous structural members.